


I'll always love you

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: In which you tell Bokuto you need to talk, no matter how much your heart is breaking.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I'll always love you

“You know I’ll always love you.”

His lips form a tight line and he nods, his eyes not meeting yours.

“Just not like that,” he says, his words carrying so much hurt you feel your heart breaking all over again. “Not anymore.”

Bokuto rests his elbows on his knees, legs spread as he looks at the empty bench in front of you. The park is almost empty, only dim lit by a couple of lampposts. He shuffles a bit on his sit and feels his wallet in his back pocket. Right. The plan was to get dinner and then maybe take a walk. But you had asked him if you could talk first, and now he was sitting on a cold park bench, listening to his girlfriend break up with him.

“I’m sorry, Kou,” you sigh, and rub your hands together. Winter had arrived early, both to the city and your heart. You looked over at Bokuto, his half lidded eyes still fixated forward and every trace of his alertness and joyful nature gone.

“It’s okay,” he just whispers.

“When I met you, I thought I was too broken to be loved. I was too damaged, too coarse, too scratched,” you reminisce. He stays silent, so you continue. “I was so thankful you loved me despite all that. I was happy I was able to fall in love again, and that someone was willing to love the shattered mess I was.”

Bokuto clenches his jaw, but doesn’t say another word. It’s not until he listens to you cry that he finally turns his head your way. Your tears come to die in the sweet smile you have and he can’t believe he won’t get to hold you again.

“But you showed me I wasn’t torn. You loved me so hard, so honest, so true, I-- for the first time I didn’t feel like there was something in me I had to fix,” you sob. Your eyes meet Bokuto’s and you mourn his loss, your body still aching to jump in his arms as many times before. “Yes, Koutarou, I will always love you because you taught me I wasn’t broken.”

Bokuto watches you wipe the tears off your face and then take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. He hates himself for hurting from your pain as well as his. He looks up to the sky, the stars shining and tries not to remember all the nights he’s spent laying on his backyard by your side, creating new constellations and naming them after you.

“I will always love you too,” he says, and you both know his words don’t carry the same weight as yours.


End file.
